Fluttershy punishes Rainbow Dash
by mdevaughnc
Summary: Fluttershy heals Rainbow's guilty conscience.


Celestia's Sun was low on the horizon as the mane six exited the train. They were still chatting about their experiences at the swap meet, caught up in all their misadventures. Pinkie Pie helped Twilight carry her books back to the treehouse while Rarity and Applejack hugged goodbye and again thanked each other for their gifts. Fluttershy was going to wish a good night to Rainbow Dash but was halted by Rainbow's glum face.

"What's wrong Rainbow Dash? You seem so down." Fluttershy questioned.

***sigh* **"I just can't believe how I acted today. I nearly traded my friend for stupid book."

"Not…Not on purpose. You made a mistake, Rainbow. It happens to everypony. You know that."

"I doubt most ponies sell their friends into slavery for books. I'm the worst!"

Fluutershy placed a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. At the end, you did what's right and everybody turned out ok."

"I know. But I just don't feel right. This wasn't just some dumb mistake, this was a terrible mistake. I just don't think an apology is enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I need to make this up to you. I need to make amends."

"…. Do you really mean that?"

"YES! I need to get what I deserve. You know, like when your mom would spank you for doing something wrong."

Fluttershy's wings stiffed at the mentioned for spankings. She's been waiting for an opportunity to invite Rainbow Dash to her more… interesting hobby, and now one showed itself. She wasn't going to let this moment pass.

"If..If you really mean that Rainbow, I think I can help you"

"Really?"

"Really. Follow me back to the cottage and I can give you what you need."

"Oh thanks Fluttershy! I really appreciate it."

"So do I" Fluttershy said, leading Rainbow back to the cottage. "So do I."

Stars filled the star when the two mares reached the Cottage. Rainbow Dash trotted behind Fluttershy, who walked with a faster gait than usual. Rainbow swore Fluttershy's wings were throbbing every now and then, but she brushed the thought aside. Fluttershy's not some perverted mare. She's a sweet friend helping Rainbow ease her guilt. Though Fluttershy did seem pretty anxious as she ripped the door open and flew inside. Angel bunny raised up from his empty food and gave Fluttershy a harsh look, but Fluttershy stated at him and uttered

"Angel: Project New Hobby"

Angel dropped his attitude and stared wide eyed. He turned to Rainbow Dash and understood the plan. Angel gave Fluttershy a salute and ran off to gather the supplies.

"Project New Hobby? What's that" Rainbow questioned.

"You'll see. Make yourself comfy on the couch and we'll get started"

"…ok then" Rainbow said tepidly. She flew over to the couch and laid down on her stomach. She was about to flip through Fluttershy's magazines when she felt something clamp over her wing.

"What the?!" Before Rainbow could react, Angel slipped another cover on Rainbow's over wing. "What the hay is this?" She attempted to move her wing, but to no avail. "What's these things on my wings? Why can't I move my wings?!"

"It's so you can't fly away" Fluttershy answered.

"So I can't fly?! Why would you stop me from…" Rainbow's rant got caught in their throat as turned to Fluttershy. Her Flank and legs were covered in shiny black latex with holes cut out to stick her wings through. She wore a spiked collar around her neck and black hat on her head. In her mouth hung a lean, black riding crop.

"Fluttershy? What's with the get up?"

"It's part of the fun. As Rarity would say, the outfit makes the mood."

"Mood for what? What the heck is going on?"

"Exactly what you asked for. You wanted to be punished for your actions, so as your friend I'm here to help. I actually planned to try out my new hobby out on someone anyway so this fits perfectly."

"I..I don't get it"

"You will. Angel?" At her call, Angel jumped up and smacked Rainbow in the back of the head. Rainbow's head collided with a pillow as her vision swirled. Angel took this time to pull some yellow rope from underneath the couch and bind her front legs together, then her back legs. Fluttershy was impressed by how fast Angel did all this. She wondered if he was practicing this behind her back.

"Hey! This isn't what I wanted! I wanted to punished, not tied up and beat in the head! This is nuts"

"There's nothing wrong with a little resistant, Rainbow. I thought you learned that from the Wonderbolt academy." Fluttershy teased as she walked over to Rainbow. The latex squeaked as Fluttershy's hips swayed back and forth, slowly towards Rainbow's form, over to Rainbows up raised flank. Fluttershy took a moment to ogle Rainbow's rump before she place a hoof on Rainbow's back ("Hey!"). She then dragged the crop down Rainbow's flank.

Realization down unto Rainbow Dash and she stammered, "Fluttershy… you're… you're not going to hit me with that are you?"

Fluttershy faced Rainbow Dash and softened her face. "Of course not"

"Oh. Ok. Not that I was getting scared or anything."

"_We're_ going to spank you." Fluttershy said as she gestured to Angel Bunny. Rainbow's pupils shrank when she saw Angel holding a wooden paddle with little holes drilled through it. The bunny's grin couldn't get any more sadistic.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! I… I feel it now! I feel sorry enough! Thanks Fluttershy! I learned my lesson! We're good now!"

"I know we're good, Rainbow. I wouldn't do this unless we were friends. You and I will be even closer once this is over"

"But, but, but"

"Don't think too hard over this. Just enjoy" Was the last pause Rainbow got before ***SMACK! **Fluttershy swatted Rainbow's rear with the riding crop.

"OW! What the hay you crazy…" ***WHAM! **Angel's paddled Rainbow. "OUCH! Cut it out!"

"No can do." Fluttershy said sweetly. ***SMACK! **Angel went next. ***WHAM!**

"AW! OW! Please! Enough" Rainbow pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.

***SMACK! *WHAM! *SMACK! *WHAM!**

"PLEEEEASE!" Rainbow roared, but it fell on deaf ears as the flanks continued to be assaulted. ***SMACK! *WHAM! *SMACK! *WHAM!**

While Rainbow wailed in pain, Fluttershy remained silent. She focused on swinging her crop on all areas of Rainbow's butt. Over her back thighs ***SMACK!, **over her cutie marks ***SMACK!, **on her sitting spot ***SMACK! **Red welts appeared on Rainbow's fur as she continued. Angel was more focused on the back flanks ***WHAM! **and back over the cutie marks after Fluttershy ***WHAM! **

Rainbow cried and cried until all she could do was sob. Her body recoiling from every ***SMACK! **and ***WHAM! **on her butt. Despite her strong will, Rainbow closed her eyes and just took the punishment. For several minutes the sounds on spanked flesh filled the air. On and on until one final ***SMACK! **from Fluttershy.

Fluttershy placed the crop next to Rainbow's body and walked into the kitchen. She reached under the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She carried the bottle back to the couch and next to Rainbow's sobbing form.

"Do you feel sorry now?" Fluttershy whispered into Rainbow's ear. Rainbow didin't speak, just slowly nodded her head.

"Well, I'm sorry but… We're not done yet" Fluttershy said as she twisted of the cap and poured the liquid onto Rainbow's flank.

Deep into the Everfree, Zecora thought she heard the cry of mare of pain from Fluttershy's cottage, but she shrug it off. Fluttershy's such a sweet pony. She wouldn't hurt anyone.


End file.
